


Синева

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon Accepted, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Она делает это не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание.





	Синева

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912877) by [hauntedjaeger (saellys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - alba-longa.

— Это не я тебе достал, — говорит Ньютон, протягивая пузырёк.

Мако с серьёзным видом кивает — как будто это мог ей достать кто-то ещё. И затем, поскольку Ньютон никогда не ограничивается одной фразой, он продолжает:

— Образец от Биантала, так что ещё свежий. Нейтрализован. Коррозионного эффекта не наблюдается, и серьёзного вреда от вдыхания нет, но, знаешь, не занюхивай его или что-то такое. — Он прищуривается. — Ты же не собираешься его нюхать, да?

Она улыбается и качает головой.

— Ладно, отлично. О, и не сжигай потом пузырёк. И не выкидывай в канализацию. И не используй снова, особенно для еды. Наверное, лучше просто отдай его мне, когда закончишь.

— Я верну его завтра, — отвечает Мако и берётся за ручку двери. — Спасибо, Ньютон.

Оставшись одна, она разглядывает пузырёк на свету. Жидкость полупрозрачная и скорее почти зелёная, чем синяя, и она беспокоится, что ничего не выйдет, что получится другой цвет, а не тот, который она представляла. Но она сделает это только с парой прядей, и, если что-то пойдёт не так, она всегда может просто обрезать их под корень.

Нужно было спросить, как долго держать её на волосах. Цвет должен схватиться быстро, но у Мако тёмные волосы. Саша могла бы что-нибудь посоветовать, только Мако не хочет возиться с осветлением. Пять минут для начала вроде неплохо: достаточно, чтобы увидеть, есть ли эффект, и недостаточно, чтобы причинить непоправимый ущерб. Подойдя к раковине, она надевает перчатки и наносит жидкость пальцем — сперва мазок слева, потом справа.

Затем она осознаёт, что придётся стоять неподвижно, иначе болтающиеся волосы могут коснуться лица. От пропитанных кровью прядей пахнет мёртвым кайдзю — что-то среднее между кишечными газами и гнилым мясом. Она кладёт локти на край раковины и ждёт, согнувшись, не глядя в зеркало и медленно считая про себя до трёх сотен.

Она делает это не для того, чтобы на неё обратили внимание. Пилоты Егерей творят куда более странные вещи со своей внешностью; даже у Ньютона есть татуировки. Мако не будет выделяться в столовой Шаттердома, в пёстрой от пирсинга и разноцветных причёсок толпе. И даже если кто-нибудь заметит, никому даже в голову не придёт, что вместо краски она использовала кровь кайдзю. 

Никому, кроме Стэкера. Она представляет себе его лицо: спокойное, но с лукавым блеском в глазах. И ни следа насмешки или неодобрения. Стэкер никогда не обращался с ней как с ребёнком. Он может увидеть в этом выражение преданности их делу, но, опять же, у её действий другая причина. 

Она не смоется, напоминает себе Мако. Никогда не поблекнет. Это ей подходит. Приятно иметь что-то, что будет с тобой до конца. 

Двести девяносто восемь. Двести девяносто девять. Мако включает кран.

Стекающая с волос вода чуть-чуть окрашивается бирюзовым вначале, но затем становится чистой. Она выключает воду, вытирает насухо волосы потрёпанным полотенцем, которое подобрала в пункте утилизации, расчёсывает пряди, выпрямляется — и лишь затем открывает глаза. Мако переводит дыхание.

Они прекрасны.


End file.
